Fairy Tail One Shots
by Kyoi
Summary: Bon bas... Voici où je posterais mes drabbles et mes one-shot sur Fairy Tail! Si quelqu'un a une demande à formuler sur un couple ou un scénario en particulier allez-y! Je tenterais de faire de mon mieu! Bonne lecture CPLs! Derniers en date : Je t'aime Gajeel. (Reby x Gajeel) et Coup de foudre (Luxus x Lisanna)
1. Lorsqu'un dragon cède à une crevette

Drabbles

Lorsqu'un dragon cède à une crevette

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Luxus et Lisanna étaient les heureux parents de la petites Jade. Et bientôt deux mois que Reby déprimait totalement. Pourquoi ? La raison était simple. Simple à pleurer. Gajeel refusait d'avoir un enfant. Pourtant, la petite mages des mots avait bien essayé de le convaincre.

-Je me considère comme trop jeune pour avoir un gosse ! Pour moi c'est jamais qu'un truc baveux qui pleure tout le temps ! Dit Gajeel en grognant.

-Quoi?! Mais Lisanna a 17 ans je te rappelle, et...

-Justement ! Elle est complètement cingléee ! La coupa net Gajeel.

C'en était trop pour Reby. Elle le voulait ce bébé et elle l'aurait... oh oui elle l'aurait.

-Mais c'est tellement mignon un bébé ! Plaida Reby

-Ca passe son temps à couiner ! Et dis moi qui le gardera qu'on on partira en mission hein ?

-Je suis persuadée que Panther Lily...

-Ah non ne mêle pas mon chat à tous ça !

-Gajeel tu m'énerve je veux un bébé !

-Pas moi ! Ca pleure tout le temps, on pourrais plus dormir la nuit !

Soudain, Reby se mis à pleurer et s'assis sur le sofa, le visage entre les mains. Gajeel se sentit soudain obligé de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter .

-Reby...Pleure pas pour ça crevette. Murmura-t-il

-Moi aussi je pleure tout le temps pourtant tu m'aime non ?

-Biensûre que je t'aime. Peut être un peu trop même... Mais toi tu es ma crevette !

-T'aimerais pas une mini crevette ? Dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux tellement suppliant que Gajeel fut légèrement décontenancé.

Pour le coup, elle lui avait cloué le bec. [Mwahahah le vieux jeux de mots ^^']

Après quelques minutes où on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler, Gajeel soupira un grand coup avant de lâcher :

-O.K.

Reby leva les yeux vers le dragonslayer , elle avait du mal à percuter ce qu'il venait de dire.

-O.K ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais...Mais je demande un délais... genre deux ou trois mois. Dit-il avec un sourrire sadique sur le visage.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Gihihi...

Puis il sauta littéralement sur Reby... inutile de préciser se qui passa ensuite. Certes, Gajeel avait céder. Le dragon ferait un enfant à sa crevette. Mais d'abord il demandait deux ou trois mois pour trois raison. Premièrement pour profiter de Reby pleinement avant de devoir la partager avec une mini crevette. Deuxièment, pour pouvoir avoir le temps de se préparer psychologiquement, il avait entendu des temps d'histoire a propos des femmes enceinte et de leurs hormones, et vu qu'on lui avait dit que même Luxus avait trouvé ça dure, il fallait qu'il soit prêt. Et enfin... il s'était promis que si il avait un enfant, il lui offrirait des conditions de vie meilleures que celles qu'il avait eu étant enfant. Si il avait un gosse, et apparaement c'était bien parti pour, la crevette semblait décidée, il avati décidé de déménager. Histoire d'avoir une baraque convenable pour éléver un gosse quoi. Il ferait la surprise à Reby. Gihihi il allait la rendre heureuse sa crevette.

Qu'est-ce-qu'on ferais pas par amour... Même des gosses ! ^^

FIN


	2. La clé de ton coeur

LA CLE DE TON COEUR

[Note de l'auteur: Eh bien voilà un One-Shot, pour répondre à une demande anonyme "Pourquoi pas un grey x lucy".Aussitôt dit aussi tôt fait. D'ailleurs tant mieux car je m'ennuyais un peu il faut bien l'avouer. En espérant que ça plaira, je ne me suis jamsi penché sur ce couple auparavant. Tiens rien que pour toi mon CPL (cher petit lecteur) anonyme! Gros bizoux et bonne lecture à tous! ^^]

La jeune blonde était planté devant le tableau d'affichage. Désespérée.

-Je ne trouve toujours pas de travail... et si ça continue... je ne pourais définitivement plus payer mon loyer! Là je serais vraiment foutue... Et cet imbécile de Natsu qui ne veut tujours pas travailler!

-Oui, là je suis d'accord avec toi Lucy, Natsu est vraiment un imbécile. Dit un certain mage de glace qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

Lucy se retourna donc, non sans sursauter au passage.

-Grey! Je t'avais pas vu venir...

Grey lui adressa un sourire en coin, qui faisait -secrètement- fondre la constellationiste à chaque fois.

-Alors tu ne trouve pas de boulot? Je vais justement partir pour une mission dans les montagnes près du mont Akobe. Tu veux venir? Proposa gentillement le mage de glace.

-Oui biensûre! Répondit Lucy en sautillant sur place.

-Bon ba retrouve moi se soir à 8h à la gare. Dit Grey avant de s'en aller.

Lucy aquiesca gentillement avant de s'asseoir au bar de la guilde. C'était vraiment une belle journée finalement. Elle venait à peine de remarquer que le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, et Grey venait de lui demander si elle voulait partir en mission avec lui. Comme la route vers le mont Akobe était longue elle allait passer la nuit dans le train, seule, avec lui. Elle révait déjà éveiller...

Ce fut sans compter une certaine mage aux cheveux bleu, plus que jalouse, comme à son habitude.

-Lucy. Dit froidement Jubia en s'asseyant à côter d'elle. Jubia vient d'apprendre que tu vas partir en mission SEULE -elle insista bien sur le mot- avec Grey-sama.

-Euh... oui... pourquoi...

Soudain la jeune mage de l'eau se mit à pleurer des torrents de larmes qui innondère toute la guilde.

-Pourquoi Grey-sama n'a-t-il pas demander à Jubia de partir avec lui! Snif snif!

Lucy préféra s'eclipser discrètement et rentrer chez elle afin de faire ces valises, et puis, on verra après.

_Deux jours plus tard_

La mission avait été mené à bien. Rapidement expédié par les deux mages, celle ci ne consistait qu'à battre un monstre des montagnes, qui n'avait posé absolument aucune difficulté à la constellationiste et au mages des glaces.

Ces derniers était donc parti en informé le commenditaire, et avait pris le premier train pour Magnolia. Et même si Lucy se faisait violence pour ne pas le laisser paraître... elle était franchement déçu... après tout c'est vrai quoi?! Ils était aller dans un village dans les montagnes, où il y a plein de sources thermales... et puis malgré qu'elle eut aprécié la complicité qu'elle avait partagé avec Grey durant cette mission, la constellationiste aurait souhaiter qu'il se passe autre chose, une tout autre chose. Elle aimait Grey, elle le savait, mais lui, l'aimait-il.

Alors que le train redémarrer, Lucy remarqua que Grey, assis à côté d'elle, lui tendait quelque chose. Elle l'attrapa.

-Tiens, pour te remercier d'être venu... avec moi. Dit le mages en souriant.

C'était une boite noir, rectangulaire, pas bien grande, pas bien lourde, qui intriguait beaucoup Lucy. Evidement elle était très flatté de recevoir un cadeau de la part de Grey, mais qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien être.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boite et découvrit une clé des voie d'argent. Cygnus de la constellation du cygne. Pas très puissant, mais réputé pour envouté les ennemis et les rendre amoureux. La clé d'ailleurs réprésentait un cygne levant ses ailes et formant un coeur avec beaucoup décoration en argent formant aussi des coeurs, partout. Des coeurs. Celui de Lucy flancha pendant un moment.

Puis elle leva les yeux vert Grey. Ce dernier pris son visage entre ses mains, qui était chaude étrangement, et l'embrassa, tendrement, plus plus passionément.

Il passèrent ainsi la nuit dans le train, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise général d'apprendre qu'il était officielement en couple à leur retour à la guilde...

Après ça Jubia à innonder la guilde, bien des fois... Heureusement elle à trouver du réconfort sur l'épaule de Leon, condisciple de Grey par le passé. Ce dernier à eut le coup de foudre pour la mage de l'eau quelque temps auparavant, et même si il a conscience qu'il sert de bouche-trous, il s'en fiche. Ca lui suffit. Puisqu'il rend Jubia heureuse, lui aussi il l'est.

Quand à Grey et Lucy... ben vous savez ce qu'on dit... ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... ^^


	3. Coup d'un soir

_**Coup d'un soir**_

Levy avait emménager chez Gajeel depuis maitenant environ deux semaines. Tout ce passait à merveille. Elle avait réussi à mettre dans le petit appartement des étagères de bouquins et avait mis un peu de couleurs dans l'appartement grisâtre du dragonslayer. Lily n'avait pas été déssus. D'un vieux cajibi, Levy lui avait fait une chambre, dont elle avait insonorisé les murs. Une requête de Panther Lily. Ce dernier avait dit que si il devait vivre avec Levy et Gajeel, il devait insonorisé ses murs, sinon il mourrait d'un manque de sommeil dû au bruit. Inutile de vous faire un dessin.

Pour faire court, Gajeel avait été très comptant, car Levy était parfaite pour lui. Elle ne râlait pas trop devant le bazard, et tenir l'appartement a peu près propre de la gênait pas le moin du monde. Non, Levy ne faisait pas partie de ses femmes soumises qui passent leur temps à faire le ménage, loin de là ! Elle détestait ça ! Cependant passer un coup de balais de temps en temps, et faire la vaiselle régulièrement c'était dans ses cordes. Pour Panther Lily, au début, ça à été un peu dûre. Car au delà du bon caractère de Levy, Gajeel était aussi content car en l'ayant avec lui vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, il pouvait l'avoir tout à disposition, pour faire des choses pas très catholique . La mage des mots et le dragonslayer faisaient la bringue toute la nuit, et ne se gênait pas pour faire du bruit ! Après tout ils étaient chez eux... Cependant pour le chat qui dormait sur un hamac dans le salon, s'était un peu dur de trouver le sommeil. Heureusement, Levy avait donc fait une chambre où presque aucun son ne pouvait rentrer, comme ça le petit exceed pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, et les deux mages pouvait grimper au plafond autant qu'ils le souhaitaient ! Bref, tout allait pour le mieu.

Comme toute les nuits depuis donc deux semaines, Levy et Gajeel avait des relations follement débridées toute la nuit, et avait donc besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. Tendrement lové l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants dormaient tranquillement. Il devait être aux environ de sept heure du matin, le soleil était à peine levé sur Magnolia, et Gajeel et Levy pensait avoir encore au moins trois à quatre bonne heure de sommeil devant eux. Sa s'était sans compter que quelqu'un viendrait toquer à leur porte.

Toc toc toc

Levy-chan ! Ouvre c'est Lucy ! Dit la jeune femme depuis le couloir.

Difficilement, la petite mage des mots refis surface.

-Attend Lu-chan j'arrive ! Hurla-t-elle depuis la chambre, réveillant son cher et tendre au passage.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que... murmura le dragonslayer

-C'est Lucy, elle est à la porte, je vais lui ouvrir.

Levy se leva du lit, et chercha ses vêtements à taton.

-T'a même pas des vêtements... grogna Gajeel.

-A ton avis qu'est-ce-que je suis en train de chercher ? ! S'indigna Levy

-A côté de la porte...

-Comment tu sais où son mes fringues sans avoir regarder ?!

-Je sais où je les ai lancés...

Levy rougit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons après tout... Pour une fois il ne les avait pas déchirer ! La mage finit par mettre la main sur son short et un T-shirt, qui était effectivement au pied de la porte. Pressée par la situation et ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient, elle ne jugea pas utile de mettre des sous-vêtements.

Une fois présentable. Elle ouvrit la porte et retrouva Lucy, qui entra nerveusement. Visiblement inquiète et dépitée. Elle la mena jusqu'à la cuisine et lui servit un café que la constellationniste but avidement.

-Je te dérange pas au moins ?

-Non, biensûre que non !Alors qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Levy.

-Eh bien... Levy-chan hier soir j'ai... j'ai couché avec Loki. Avoua Lucy.

-Avec Loki ?! Alors s'était comment ? Fin... je veux dire, c'est un esprit alors... je me demandais si s'était pareil.

-Oui. Oui s'était bien et oui c'est pareil. C'est pas ça la question. C'est que ce matin il était parti.

-Ah... genre parti parti, ou genre parti acheter un petit déjeuner à l'improviste.

-Je l'ai attendue plus d'une heure et demie Levy-chan !

-Merde.

Levy tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter sa meilleure amie, qui pleurait en disant qu'elle était une idiote et que Loki n'était qu'un beau salaud ! Qu'on ne se sert pas d'une femme comme ça. La mage des mots lui disait que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas humain, il restait un homme. Et les hommes sont de vrai trou du cul parfois.

C'est à ce moment que Gajeel fit son entrée. Habillé seulement d'un pantalon, Levy dû se faire violence pour ne pas regardé ses abdos qu'elle adorait tant, et resta concentré sur les malheures de Lucy.

Le dragonslayer s'assit sur une chaise avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et d'enfouïre sa tête dedans.

-Salut Gajeel. Dit tristement Lucy.

-'Lut. Répondis simplement ce dernier. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe alors ?

-Lucy a couché avec Loki, et il s'est baré. Ce matin il était plus là. Et elle l'a attendu. Pas rentré. Le salaud. Résuma Levy.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut y faire ? Grogna Gajeel en fixant tour à tour Lucy et sa copine.

-Espèce d'insensible ! S'énerva Levy en tapant violement sur le dos du dragonslayer, sachant éperdument qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire mal, c'était pour le principe.

-Quoi ? Répliqua ce dernier.

-Quand un idiots fais ce genre de coup à votre meilleure amie, c'est le devoir de toute fille de la réconforter du mieu qu'on peut !

Avant que Gajeel eut le temps de répondre, quelqu'un d'autre toqua à la porte, Levy ouvrit et se trova face à face à Natsu.

-Natsu ?

-J'ai vu Lucy venir ici en pleure. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? Demanda le mage de feu.

-Attend cinq minutes.

Puis, la linguiste se redirigea vers la cuisine, où elle pris Lucy par la main, et l'ammena jusqu'à Natsu, qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bon, euh, je pense, que lui saura te réconforter bien mieu que moi ! Dit Levy en souriant.

Non Levy n'était pas entrain de se débarasser de Lucy, elle était juste en train de trouver une solution au problème.

Les deux mages dirent aurevoir et s'en allèrent en discutant. Natsu avait déjà réussi à faire rire Lucy et à lui redonner le sourire.

Quant à notre petite mage des mots, elle retourna dans sa cuisine, et réussi à trainer son dragonslayer jusqu'à la chambre.

-Bon on va dormir maitenant. Demanda cette dernière, même si elle n'arriverait probablement pas à trouver le sommeil maitenant qu'elle était pleinement réveillée.

-Non j'ai d'autre projet pour l'instant. Dit Gajeel avait son fameux sourrire sadique, qui en l'occurence était plutôt pervers.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Levy, mais son rire démontrais à quel point elle était enthousiaste. Personne mieu que Gajeel ne réussisait le « porté sensuel ». Et encore une fois, il l'effectua à la perfection, emmenant Levy dans la chambre, guarantissant une bonne heure de pure plaisir en perspective...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bon ça me traînait dans la tête depuis un moment, ça à finit par sortir. Mais bon il faut être réaliste. En vrai, Loki est certes le genre de gars à avoir des histoires sans lendemain, mais pas avec Lucy. Il est complètement mordu d'elle. Ensuite, Natsu en couple. C'est impossible. Ce mec vit pour la bouffe, le combat, ses amis, et tout... Il suffit de regarder l'OAV de Fairy Tail « Bienvenue à Fairy Hills ! » pour voir qu'il se fiche royalement du corps des filles, et qu'il n'est attiré physiquement par aucune d'entre elles. Alors que tout les garçons saignent déjà du nez, lui il trouve tout cela débile. Conclusion Natsu en couple = Beaucoup trop OOC. Mais... on a bien le droit de rêver non ?:D En espérant que cette petite débilité passagère vous a plus ;) !


	4. Ça c'est une femme!

**_Ça c'est une femme!_**

Le lune éclairait faiblement l'obscurité nocturne qui régnait sur Magnolia. Evergreen marchait, difficilement, dans les rues, tentant tant bien que mal de rentrer chez elle. Elle frissonnait un peu, s'était l'hiver, et elle n'avait pas de manteau, elle avait dû l'oublier à la guilde. Elle se rappelait que lors de la soirée chez Bixrow, elle avait eut le malheure de dire qu'une fée digne de ce nom ne buvait pas. S'en était suivis un pari stupide avec son hôte qui lui soutenait qu'elle avait juste la trouille et qu'il était bien plus brave qu'elle. Ever détestait se sentir inférieure, s'en étais tout simplement suivis une grosse beuverie... Et à présent cette chère Evergreen se sent comme une fée à qui on aurait coupé les ailes.

Elle avait bien du mal à tenir debout, et voyait légèrement flous. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, d'un seul coup, trop saoule pour continuer elle s'éffondra dans la neige. Soudain elle eut l'impression de se trouver dans un conte, elle vit des plantes poussé autour d'elle et les étoile brillait bien trop fort pour que cela soit réel. Elle tenta de se relever , mais ce retrouva à ramper dans la rue.  
Les maisons avait pris une apparence de pain d'épices, et elle voyait un géant approcher d'elle avec un panier.

"Evergreen?" Lui demanda le géant. "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?"

La fée était bien trop beurrée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle continua à ramper, non sans difficultés, vers une maison qui lui semblait particulièrement savoureuse.

Le géant grogna et la mis dans son panier. Evergreen se sentait voler, et adorait cette sensation, elle avait l'impression qu'elle flottait au dessus des nuages, mêmes si elle avait aussi une sérieuse envie de vomir sur le géant en question. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas le faire, et parvînt, miraculeusement à ses fins.

"Géant de montaaagnes" Marmonna Evergreen, qui commençait à piquer du nez."Tu m'emmènes dans ta maison en pain d'épiiiices... Et on va faire des quiches?"

"Mais oui c'est ça Ever..."

Finalement le géant l'emmena effectivement dans sa maison en pain d'épice. Evergreen eut une sévère envie de croquer dans une chaise en sucre d'orge, ce qu'elle fit. Le géant paniqua un instant, et réussi finalement à la séparer de la chaise en question avant de l'emmener dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il la coucha sur un lit tout mou en guimauve, et Evergreen sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le réveil fut plus difficile.

Evergreen ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et les referma presque aussitôt. La lumière agressant ses pupilles comme du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Un bourdonnement horrible lui tiraillait les oreilles, et elle avait une migraine des plus trapu. Elle décuitait... doucement...Difficilement...

C'est là qu'elle se demanda brusquement où elle se trouvait, elle n'était jamais arrivée jusque chez elle de tout évidence, et ce trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était alors inconnue. Elle était sur un énorme lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, qui ne comportait pour autre meuble qu'une armoire équipée d'un miroir, et un appareil de musculation.

Oh non... Et si le géant dont elle avait rêvée la veille avait été Elfman? Et si s'était lui qui l'avait ramassée dans la rue la veille? Quelle honte...

Elle se sentit obligé de descendre pour voir si elle était effectivement chez Elfman. Une fois qu'elle eut descendu les escaliers elle tomba pile dans la cuisine où ce trouva un grand mage hyper-costaud aux cheveux blanc montés en pics en train de faire cuire quelque chose apparement. Bingo!

-Euh... Elfman... Commença Evergreen.

-Oh salut Ever! Désolé, mais hier soir je t'ai trouvé hier soir saoule dans la rue, alors j'ai pensé qu'il vallait mieux que tu décuve içi plutôt que dans la rue, dit le mage avec un sourrire franc et plutôt rassurant, il fallait l'avouer.

-Bah...euh...merci, enfaite on a fait un pari stupide avec ce crétins de marionnetiste...

-Ouais je crois que je vois la suite.

-Je t'ai pas trop dérangé au moins? Demanda Evergreen, qui se fichait d'avoir été un boulet, mais plutôt qui craignait de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire pendant qu'elle avait un coup dans le nez.

-Non sa vas... sauf quand tu t'es mis à lécher un de mes chaises là je me suis un peu inquiété, où que tu m'as dit que je te ramenais dans ma maison en pain d'épices pour faire des quiches! Dit Elfman en explosant de rire.

-Oh seigneur... Mumura la fée, morte de honte.

Soudain, Elfman s'approcha d'Evergreen et la pris dans ses bras. L'intéressée fut légèrement gênée, mais se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du mage et souhaitait y rester, c'est pourquoi elle ne se débâtit pas.

-T'inquiète c'est pas grave, je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider.

-Oui mais en tant que fée, j'ai tout de même une fierté moi, et puis...

Mais Evergreen n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre puisqu' Elfman l'avait interrompus par un langoureux baiser, auquel elle répondit avec le plus grand plaisir du monde. Cet homme était beau comme une statue... Et elle se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui... Il l'avait même ramassée dans la rue alors qu'elle était ivre-morte et cela ne l'avait pas gêné de l'hébergé pour la nuit. Il avait été un parfait gentleman pendant l'examen de mage de classe S, et il fallait le dire...il embrassait bien!

Elle attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps! Elle qui comptait prendre les choses en mains (ou pas).

Malgré eux, ils durent mettre fin à l'heure baiser pour des raisons relatives à un manque cruel d'oxygène.

-Ça c'est une femme! Murmura Elfman en reprenant son souffle

Evergreen lui répondit avec un grand sourire et comptait bien l'embrasser encore une fois, mais ça s'était sans compter Mirajane.

-Vous m'expliquez?! Dit la soeur d'Elfman, visiblement irritée.

-Bah... (Evergreen)

-Euh...(Elfman)

* * *

Note de l'auteure:

Spéciale dédicace à Eriss Alice Datalian, je te remercie pour t'être mise à genoux devant le dieu que je suis ^^ Et même si ce One Shot n'est pas très aboutie pour l'instant, sache qu'il me fallait juste un début d'idée, et que j'en prévoie par conséquent un autre ;) Pour le Mira/Fried, je réfléchis encore, mais ça va venir. J'espère que ça t'a comme même plus.


	5. Joyeux Anniversaire Natsu

Note de l'auteur : Pour un CPL (cher petit lecteur), voici un One Shot sur le NaLu. Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas faire Natsu trop OOC, pour que ce soit un minimum réaliste, mais bon, faut bien rêver non ? Et puis j' ai une idée pour faire en sorte que Natsu sois attirer physiquement par Lucy... Gihi

Je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce couple, mais je trouvais que j'avais eu une bonne idée sur se coup là, après vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ...

Bref, Bonne lecteur mes CPLs ! ^^

* * *

Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragée ! ^^

_**Joyeux Anniversaire Natsu**_

Lucy était assise au comptoir de l'auberge de Fairy Tail, comme à son habitude. Elle sirotait tranquillement un vers de jus. Elle tentait d'écrire la fin d'un nouveau chapitre de son roman auquel elle ne trouvait pas de fin. Cela l'exaspérait profondément, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander conseille à sa meilleure amie : la petite mage des mots venait de partir en mission avec Gajeel !

La constellationniste déprimait pendant que Plue tentait de la réconforter avec ses légendaires « pun-puuun ! »

-Bah, Lucy ça ne va pas ?

La blonde releva les yeux pour voir que c'était Mirajane qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Bof...Non, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Il faudrait que je me change les idées, car je ne trouve pas de fin pour mon chapitre, et je tourne en rond pour tout te dire !

-Hum... Je ne sais quoi te dire... Mais dit-moi tu lui as pris quoi à Natsu ? Demanda la barmaid.

Là Lucy avait ratée un épisode

-Hein ? Comment ça je lui ai pris quoi ?!

-Bah oui. C'est son anniversaire demain.

-Koooaaaa ? Oh..non... j'étais pas au courant !

-C'est pas grave, trouve lui quelque chose et emballe le vite fais, Natsu s'en fiche de toute façon je pense. Mais n'oublie pas de lui souhaiter, ce serait limite méchant ! Lui conseilla Mirajane en souriant.

Sans plus de discours, Lucy attrapa Plue, lequel fit une drôle de tête en sentant ses petites jambes quitter brusquement le sol, et sortit précipitamment de la guilde en ce demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui acheter.

Le lendemain, comme d'ordinaire, l'ambiance à la guilde était excellente, le soleil brillait au dans le ciel, et aucun problème en perspective pour venir gâcher l'ambiance. Natsu ne pouvait plus faire dix mètres sans entendre un « joyeux anniversaire ! » par là et un « déjà dix huit-ans ! » par ci.

Évidement, tout le monde fêtait l'événement. Une grande table avait été placé au centre de la guilde, ou une quinzaine de cadeaux trônaient, Natsu était au centre de l'attention, et ouvrait ses cadeaux, heureux de fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire avec ses amis.

Tout le monde s'était cotisé, même Grey avait fait l'effort !

-Allez gros naze ,ouvre les nôtres ! Cria le mage de glaces

Pour une fois Natsu ne répondit pas violemment et saisit les cadeaux que lui avait offert sa team préféré. Erza lui avait offert un album où se trouvait une vingtaine de dessins fait par Reeders, représentant les différent moment de la vie de Natsu. Sur la dernière page, se trouvait un portrait d'Erza elle même, avec un gâteau à la fraise où était inscrit Joyeux Anniversaire Natsu. Toute la guilde avait dédicacé l'album , on pouvait lire un « joyeux anniversaire la salamandre » de Gajeel , qui n'était toujours pas là, remarque ça m'étonnerais qu'il en ait grand chose à faire en réalité, un « Coucou c'est Lisanna ! Un très très joyeux anniversaire Natsu ! », un « Ah t'a bien grandi depuis le temps où on allait cueillir des champignons, t'es devenu plus fort aussi. Bon anniversaire Natsu » de Gildarts, et autres « joyeux anniversaire arrosé » de Cana, Makao et Wakaba. Grey lui, avait juste pris un marqueur, avait marqué sa dédicace sur son poings, et avait frappé violemment Natsu, lui inscrivant un gros « BON ANNIVERSSAIRE PAUVRE TACHE » sur sa joue droite. S'en était suivis une baston générale, puis Natsu avait ouvert le cadeau de Lucy : un grand manteau en écaille de dragon rouge . Ce manteau lui avait coûté un loyer, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu trouver ce cadeau (de justesse) à Natsu.

-Merciii Lulu ! Avait-il dit en mettant le manteau.

Étrangement, il avait regardé Lucy... disons, beaucoup plus intensément que d'habitude, ce qui avait interpellé la constellationniste. Mais, bon, si sa se trouve, elle se faisait des films...

Soudain, Gajeel débarqua, accompagné de Wendy. Autant le sourire de la dragonslayer céleste paraissait amicale, autant celui de Gajeel était purement sadique . Il tenait un paquet un petit paquet, emballé d'un papier cadeau rouge pétant. Il le jeta au nez de Natsu et les deux dragonslayers se mirent à rire dans leur coin.

-C'est de notre part à moi et Gajeel, claironna Wendy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Gajeel s'assit à côté de sa crevette qui se demandait, comme tout le monde, pourquoi ils riaient.

Natsu fit une tête bizarre, genre « Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont ces deux là... », et ouvrit le paquet. La surprise générale fut accompagné d'une légère gêne lorsqu'il s'avéra que le cadeau était en fait une boîte de préservatif.

Le mage de feu , rouge de honte, dévisagea Wendy et Gajeel (surtout Gajeel en fait), qui était littéralement plié en deux.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Mirajane

-C'est pas assez évident ?! Répliqua Wendy, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle avait rit.

-Je veux dire... si il en voulait il aurait pu en acheter lui même non ? ! Dit la barmaid.

Ce fut Gajeel qui, une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, clarifia la situation.

-Figurez vous, que les dragons, et donc les dragonslayers, ne peuvent coucher avec une filles qu'à partir de dix-huit ans... alors avec Wendy on a pensé que ce serait le parfait cadeau ! Dit le mage d'acier après avoir reprit son calme et sa froideur habituelle.

Aaaaah ! Ce fut plus claire pour tout les mages de la guilde, en revanche tout le monde garda le silence, un peu gênée par la situation. Quoique, cela expliquait le désintéressement totale qu'avait toujours eu Natsu pour les filles. Pour Lucy, elle, la nouvelle fut plus qu'intéressante, étant donnée qu'elle avait des vues sur Natsu depuis un moment déjà...

Le silence durait, cultivé par la gêne des uns, et par l'étonnement des autres .

Reby décida de briser ce gros blanc qui durait. Elle se retourna vers Gajeel et lui fit un grand sourire que seule elle savait faire.

-Maintenant que je sais ça ,je suis heureuse que tu ai dix-neuf ans Gajeel ! Dit la petite fée bleu à son dragonslayer préféré.

Ce dernier explosa de rire, et toute la guilde l'imita. Après tout s'était drôle non ? Hum.. Un peu bizarre comme même... Les dragons vivaient tous très vieux, d'après Natsu, Ignir avait plus de 400 ans lorsqu'il l'a connu, ce qui correspond environ à la trentaine pour les humains... Ça n'expliquait pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait faire _ça_ qu'à 18 ans...

Peut importe ! Pensa Lucy. Peut être que Natsu serait moins insensible à ses charmes dorénavant...

La fête avait duré toute la journée. Mais vers la fin de soirée, alors que les trois quarts des membres de la guilde étaient saouls et que Lisanna commençait à danser sur les tables avec Reby, au plus grand déplaisir de Luxus et Gajeel, Natsu n'était plus là. Il était parti.

Happy lui était endormi sur le comptoir, Lucy hésita un moment, mais elle décida de le laisser dormir là, qui sait, peut être Natsu reviendrait-il le chercher ?

Lucy rentra en compagnie donc chez elle seule, Plue étant en congé aujourd'hui. Elle aurait souhaiter dire au revoir à Natsu, mais ce n'était apparemment pas au programme. Elle marcha comme toujours, très près du bord, ignorant une fois de plus les traditionnels « N'allez pas tomber à l'eau mademoiselle ! », et failli trébucher une fois ou deux, se faisant une belle peur. Finalement elle arriva à sa porte. Monta les marches et soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce : Natsu était assis sur son lit. Mais pour une fois, il ne dormait pas. Comme à son habitude, Natsu eut le droit au « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Mais pour une fois, Lucy n'avait pas crié, simplement murmuré. Natsu s'était alors levé et s'était rapproché de Lucy en lui souriant, mais pas comme d'habitude... Se sourire là était bien plus qu'amical .

Le cœur de la constellationiste fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, et elle était sûre qu'il fut audible aux oreilles du dragonslayer, car le sourire de se dernier s'agrandit d'autant plus. Certes, Lucy avait trouvé Natsu très attirant par le passé, mais jamais à ce point là. Là, elle le désirait et des vagues de chaleur ardente lui parcourait tout le corps de haut en bas.

Le mage de feu vînt très près de Lucy et saisit cette dernière par la taille. Cette dernière poussa un soupire affolé qui allait de paire avec la cadence brusque et irrégulière de son cœur. Elle plongea son regard dans les grand yeux vert de Natsu, qui brûlait d'un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez aucun autre auparavant.

Sans réfléchir, le dragonslayer embrassa la jeune mage, doucement, plus plus avidement, resserrant son emprise sur la taille de cette dernière. Il l'attira jusqu'au lit et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait apporté avec lui la boité de préservatif que lui avait offert Gajeel et Wendy quelques heures auparavant.

Lucy rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, tout comme Natsu.

-Je crois que ce cadeau va m'être utile en fin de compte. Dit-il, non sans un petit rire gêné.

Et ils reprirent là où il s'était arrêtés, juste heureux d'être ensemble. Au fond de lui, Natsu pensait que c'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il avait jamais vécu !

Quand à Lucy... Elle trouvait cela tellement... ardent ! (Sans vouloir faire un mauvais jeux de mots ;D )


	6. Just a Game

_**JUST A GAME**_

Avant de commencer ce One Shot, parlons un peu de Luxus et Lisanna. Ils se sont mis en couple pour certaines bonnes raisons.

Luxus était quelqu'un de grincheux, préférant rester seule, abominablement ambitieux, et quoi qu'on puisse dire à ce propos, c'était malgré tout quelqu'un de bien. Lisanna était calme, gentille et avenante, elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne peuvent résolument pas être heureuses si leur entourage de l'est pas. Elle n'était pas très forte même si elle ne demandait que cela. Elle avait quelques autres talents, tels que la cuisine, le chant, ou encore elle avait une obstination qui fascinait parfois Luxus. Jamais Lisanna ne se serais laisser traiter comme une moins que rien ou comme une simple d'esprit par qui que ce soit, et elle avait horreur de faire le larbin . Une fois, malgré qu'elle manquait cruellement d'argent elle avait préféré faire une vingtaine de mission qu'elle était sûre de réussir où la récompense était faible plutôt que de travailler une semaine comme serveuse à la guilde. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, et derrière ces airs doux et gentilles, elle pouvait redoubler d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être sadique, tout comme sa sœur.

-Luxus cuisinait rarement si ce n'est presque jamais, depuis qu'il était avec Lisanna son alimentation s'était grandement améliorée.

-Lisanna n'était pas très puissante , et avait un pourcentage faible de réussite au combat. Luxus a accepter de lui montrer quelques trucs de base du combat à main nue, depuis elle a mis Natsu au tapis dans un combat au corps à corps.

-Lisanna en rentrant d'Edoras à eue une période d'adaptation difficile : beaucoup de choses avait changé en deux ans mine de rien ! Elle se sentait affreusement seule, et tout le monde la traitait comme une petite fille. Elle était perdue. Luxus a été seul à bien vouloir l'écouter à cette période.

-Même si peu de gens le savent, Luxus n'a jamais réussi à tenir tête à son propre père, un jour c'est Lisanna elle même qui a mis ce crétin d'Iwan dehors à coup de pied aux fesses. Luxus a remercier Lisanna pour ça pendant plus de deux semaines, et il n'a pas le merci facile ce chère petit Luxus...

-Lisanna et Luxus ne se sont mis en couple qu'après une période difficile durant laquelle il se sont plus vus, suite a un baiser qui les avait laisser confus autant l'un que l'autre . Pour essayer d'arranger les choses, Lisanna a dû lui faire un genre de déclaration publique, ou du moins elle aurait dû l'être. Et ce que je vais vous raconter maintenant...

* * *

Lisanna était assise au comptoir de la guilde, regardant la table où était assis Luxus et son raijinshu du coin de l'œil. Elle se demandait qu'elle était sa relation avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée d'Edoras, bien sûre elle avait été contente de retrouver tout le monde, mais elle s'était habituée à Edoras. Il lui semblait que tout avait changé en deux ans. Sa relation avec Natsu y compris. Cependant ,ça, elle l'avait déjà mis au claire avec lui, et ils avaient fini par conclure que malgré qu'il restait comme un frère et une sœur, sa n'irais jamais plus loin. Après une fête de Noël plutôt mouvementée, Luxus avait raccompagné Lisanna, et ils avaient eu une petite conversation. Elle lui avait parlé de sa dépression post-Edoras, et lui , il lui avait confié tous les problèmes qu'il gardait en lui depuis plus de dix ans. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais confié à personne avant. Non, personne, il avait confié qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui inspirait confiance en Lisanna, quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait entretenue une relations assez privilégié avec cette dernière.

Il lui avait appris à ce battre, elle lui avait appris à cuisiner. Il s'était beaucoup amusé ensemble, il fallait bien l'avouer. Un jour ils avaient fini par s'embrasser, et depuis plus rien.

Plus une après midi ensemble comme avant, plus de bonjour, plus d'au-revoir. Juste une énorme vide .

Et Lisanna ce demandait au fond d'elle tout cela n'avait-il jamais été qu'un jeu pour lui ? Que c'était-il réellement passé ?

Mirajane avait toujours été la star de la famille Strauss. Belle, sculpturale même, elle était une redoutable mage de rang S et elle était également une musicienne et chanteuse de brillante. Ce que peut de gens savait, c'est que Lisanna surpassait de loin Mirajane lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer de la guitare, du piano, ou bien de chanter. Bien décider à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait ce jour là, elle ne trouva qu'une alternative pour faire passer son message.

Elle savait que Luxus adorait la musique, n'importe quel style, du rock au classique, il écoutait de tout. Il lui suffisait de composer une chanson, de la jouer sur la scène dont disposait l'auberge, et le tour était jouer. Il comprendrait forcément que ça lui était destiné...enfin ça elle l'espérait.

Lisanna attendit que la guilde soit déserte, il devait être environ minuit, si ce n'est pas une heure du matin, et après avoir assuré à sa sœur qu'elle fermerait l'auberge derrière elle, elle s'était installé au piano. Maintenant seule, tranquille, elle pris quelque feuille qui traînait et essayait des mélodies, changeait et ré-écrivais les paroles encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre, elle décida d'essayer de la faire en entier pour être sûre que ce serait ce

qu'elle interpréterais pour Luxus le lendemain.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et commença à jouer. Ses doigts volaient sur l'ivoire et sa voix cristalline résonnait dans l'auberge vide.

_**I don't know where I am,**_

_Je ne sais pas où je suis  
**I don't know this place.**_

_Je ne connais pas cette endroit  
**Don't recognize anybody,**_

_Je ne reconnais personne  
**Just the same old dirty faces**_

_Juste les mêmes visages, usés et sales,  
**See these people, they love me,**_

_Regarde ces gens, ils m'aiment,  
**And I don't know who to believe anymore.**_

_Et je ne sais plus qui croire à présent_

_[REFRAIN]  
**But there comes you,**_

_Mais te voilà  
**To keep me safe from harm**_

_Pour me protéger du mal  
**There comes you,**_

_Te voilà  
**To take me in your arms**_

_Pour me prendre dans tes bras  
**Is it just a game?**_

_Est-ce juste un jeux ?  
**I don't know.**_

_Je ne sais pas  
**Is it just a game?**_

_Est-ce juste un jeux ?  
**I don't know**_

_Je ne sais pas_

**He denies to break my heart**

_Il refuse de me briser le coeur  
**So homesick and confused**_

_J'ai le mal du pays et je suis confuse  
**But I know I must play my part**_

_Mais je sais que je dois jouer mon rôle  
**When tears I must conceal**_

_Quand les larmes je dois cacher_

[REFRAIN]

_**To keep you safe from my world**_

_Te protégeant de mon monde_

**Take my hand and my heart recedes**

_Prend ma main et mon cœur s'éloigne  
**Flames illuminate our faces**_

_Les flammes illumine nos visages  
**And we are on fire**_

_Et nous sommes en feu  
**Blow a kiss to the crowd**_

_J'envoie un baiser à la foule  
**They're our only hope now**_

_Ils sont notre seul espoir maintenant_

**And I know my place.**

_Et je connais ma place  
**And I know my place.**_

_Et je connais ma place  
**We're all just pieces in their games**_

_Nous sommes tous juste des pièces dans leurs jeux.._

* * *

_Oui c'est la chanson « JUST A GAME » de Birdy, mais je trouvais qu'elle allait très bien avec ce couple, j'ai juste remplacer « They lie » au début de la chanson par « They love me », je trouvais que ça sonnais mieu ^^_

_Allez l'écouter si vous voulez, c'est vraiment une chansons magnifique._

* * *

Lorsque Lisanna eut terminé sa chanson, elle était très satisfaite d'elle même, et eut un petit sourire qui s'estompa vite en un air surpris lorsqu'elle aperçu Luxus appuyé contre la rambarde à l'étage.

Elle aurait sûrement dû vérifier à l'étage si elle était vraiment seule avant de commencer...

-T'es là depuis longtemps ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir tout entendu . Avoua le blond, étrangement calme. Et non.

Lisanna ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir par « et non », elle était surtout en colère. D'abord elle était un peu gênée, et ensuite il faisait tomber à l'eau tout ses plans de réconciliations en étant là, mais bon maintenant qu'il avait entendu la chanson, autant allez jusqu'au bout.

-Quoi « et non » ? Demanda la blanchette, tentant de garder son calme.

Luxus descendit les escaliers les yeux rivés vers ses propre pied avant de monter sur la scène, de se rapprocher de Lisanna, et de relever la tête avec un sourire en coin

-Et non, ce n'était pas juste un jeux toi et moi. Dit-il en la fixant avec ses grand yeux vert émeraude.

Lisanna se leva d'un bon. C'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre depuis le début, mais que devait-elle faire hein ? Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle en pleurait presque, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle restait muette.

Heureusement ce ne fut pas un problèmes qu'elle fut muette, car Luxus était un homme plus de geste que de parole. Il la pris par la taille et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ce baiser là fut bien plus passionné que celui qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant. Ce baiser là scellait les interrogations passés des deux mages et ils avaient tous deux enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ni Lisanna ni Luxus n'avait jamais cru à l'âme sœur.  
Enfin jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

Alors sa vous a plus ? ^^ Sa faisait vraiment longtemps que je voulais que Lisanna chante cette chanson là. Premièrement parce que j'adore cette chanson, et parce que je vois bien Lisanna la chanter. Mais après c'est un avis purement personnel.

Bref si vous aimez comme moi ce couple (je suis une grande fan du LaLi), allez donc jeté un coup d'oeil à ma fic « EEE » ( c'est légèrement OOC, mais c'est surtout de l'humour), et ne manquez surtout pas « Pour toi » de Baella.


	7. Petits ou Grands

Pour Pigeonne, c'est vrai que Fairy Tail qui joue au lego ça peut être marrant, enfin je te laisse voir ça par toi même ;)

* * *

_**Petits ou Grands**_

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail était rassemblés autour de Mirajane .

-Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ?! Demanda Natsu, impatient.

-C'est un nouveau truc qui vient de sortir en ville. Affirma la barmaid.

-Et ça s'appelle comment ? Demanda Erza.

-Des legos.

Et oui croyez-le ou non, mais ces petites choses de formes rectangulaires colorés était la dernière mode à Magnolia. Mirajane en avait ramené une énorme caisse le matin même, et tous le monde voulait voir ce que s'était, essayer. Une vrai bande de gamin.

Sauf que ces legos là étaient spéciaux. En effet, presque tous les legos vendus à Magnolia sont magiques !

Pendant plus de deux heures les mages de Fairy Tail s'était amusé à reconstruire la guilde avec les petits blocs colorés. Natsu s'était fait tapé plusieurs fois sur la tête parce qu'il avait menacé de tout détruire, et à présent les mages planchaient sur leurs propres effigies.

Au début Gajeel avait bien tenté de protester et disant que lui ne jouait pas à ce genre de débilité, mais finalement il s'était prêté au jeux, comme tout le monde. Ce dernier râlait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas a trouver les pièces qu'il lui fallait pour son personnages et il tentait de planté des clous dans le plastique. Reby, elle était contente parce qu'elle avait même trouvé un tout petit livre miniature pour le mettre avec son personnage. Lucy et Erza s'amusait visiblement à crée leur mini-Lucy et mini-Erza. Tout le monde riait beaucoup en fait.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouveraient à jouer au legos tous ensemble au beau milieu de la guilde ? _(N'est-ce-pas Pigeonne ;D)_

Finalement tous les mages avait leur mini effigies et l'affichait avec fierté. Natsu avait réussi à en faire un sans le faire fondre, Grey n'avait pas gelé le sien, et Droy avait réussi à faire une veste en tissu pour le siens, qu'il avait rembourré avec beaucoup de coton. Non il n'est pas gros... Ce n'est que du muscle évidement...

Tous les petits personnages avaient été rassemblés devant la lego-guilde.

Soudain, les petites jambes ce mirent à bouger, et les effigies des mages commencèrent à avancer les uns vers les autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils font ?! Demanda Gajeel.

-Ils sont magiques, ce qu'il veut dire qu'ils agiront comme vous ! Répondit Mirajane toute joyeuse.

-Regarde le tiens Gajeel ! S'exclama Natsu.

Tous les mages se tournèrent à nouveaux vers la guilde miniature : on pouvait y voir lego-Reby fermement accroché à lego-Gajeel en train de lui faire un câlin.

-Troooop mignon ! Dit Mirajane, ravie.

Les deux mages concernés étaient rouges comme des tomates, mais ils n'étaient pas les seules dont les personnages semblaient très proches.

-Regardez ! Lego-Grey embrasse Lego-Juvia !

-Kôôôôôaaa ? Hurla Grey

-Grey-sama...embrasse...Juvia... Murmura la mage de l'eau rouge écarlate avant de tomber dans les pommes.

-Oh regardez, maintenant lego-Grey se bat avec lego-Natsu ! Dit Lucy.

Natsu et Grey se retrouvèrent face à la miniature encourageant chacun leur effigie respective.

-Allez lego-moi crame lui la tête ! Hurla le mage de feu.

-Refroidit ce lego-crétin ! Encourageait Grey.

Et tout cela continuait, maintenant lego-Erza massacrait lego-Elfman parce qu'il avait renversé son lego-fraisier. Et une bagarre générale éclata dans la guilde miniature, décidément, petits ou grands, les mages de Fairy Tail restaient toujours les mêmes.

Tous observaient la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme poings vienne s'écraser sur la miniature, faisant tomber les petits blocs colorés, désactivant leur magie, et laissant ainsi tous les lego-mages inanimés.

-Eh le vieux pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! Hurla Natsu.

-Déjà que vous bagarres ici font du bruit, mais aujourd'hui j'ai mal au crâne et vos mini-vous font encore plus de bruit. Répondit le maître en se massant les tempes.

Mais à peine le maîtres avait-il finit de parler qu'une nouvelle bagarre, mais cette fois pour de vrai, avait éclatée dans Fairy Tail.

Petits ou grands, sa ne changera jamais...


	8. Unison Raid

C'est pas vraiment un One Shot... disons plutôt...un test. Si le concept vous plaît, alors il y aura une suite . Sinon, bah tant pis. Et du coup, si vous avez des suggestions , allez-y !

La rentrée c'est après-demain, et j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire... Donc, si suite il y a, alors ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, sans parler qu'il faut que je poursuive « L'autre sœur MacGarden » (je suis pas très motivée pour l'instant, mais c'est pas mon genre d'abandonner!) et « Les héritiers des fées » dont le chapitre 5 est en cours.

Bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**UNISON RAID**

Le mage de glace refaisait surface difficilement. Il ne devait pas être bien tard, allez 10h tout au plus, car il n'avait pas entendu les cloches de la cathédrale Kaldia. Lorsqu'il dormait trop tard, c'était ces cloches qui le réveillaient. A chaque fois il les entendait, quoi qu'il arrive, mais là il ne les avait pas entendus.

Il avait un mal de crâne abominable, et il savait qu'il ne s'estomperait pas de si tôt. C'est comme si sa tête avait triplé de volume, il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait des tonnes.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir les yeux ? Telle est la question... D'un côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait bien qu'il se lève, car une odeur alarmante stagnait dans son appartement. Une odeur dérangeante, suffocante, piquante. Une odeur... de brûlée ?!

Grey ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, mauvaise idée. Aussitôt il les referma en se maudissant intérieurement : une cuite comme celle là ? Plus jamais ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs était-il rentré ivre-mort ? Hum... Il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Il avait beau tenté de se remémorer les éventements de la vielle, impossible de s'en souvenir.

Non sans difficultés, il ré-ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Tous lui semblait beaucoup trop aveuglant autour de lui, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, sa allait déjà mieux. Il observa tout autour de lui, et ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre.

Si quelqu'un l'avait ramené chez lui cette nuit là, ça devait être cette tête brûlée totalement incontrôlable qu'était Natsu, ou alors Grey ne comprenait définitivement plus rien.

Les meubles (ou plutôt les défunts meubles) de son appartement était noircis, roussis au possible. Le papiers peints uni sur les murs était partiellement détruit, et les rideaux avec presque entièrement cramés. Cela lui paraissait peut probable qu'il y ait eu un quelconques incendie ici, Grey ne faisait presque jamais la cuisine, il mangeait à la guilde, et il n'allumait presque jamais les lumières, soit il n'était pas là, soit il rentrait très très tard et allumais les lumière guère plus d'une minute. Même si Grey était saoul, qu'il y ait un incendie chez lui relevait de l'abstrait. Sauf si Natsu l'avait déclencher. Premièrement, c'était déjà arriver. Effectivement, lorsque Grey avait officiellement emménager, Erza et Natsu était venu le féliciter chez lui et le fils d'Ignir avait mis accidentellement le feu, heureusement seulement un tout petit pan de mur avait brûlé, et la concierge ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, du fait que Grey et Natsu n'avait que 12 ans à l'époque.

Cependant là Grey avait 17 ans (théoriquement 24 en fait, mais comme il avait hiberné pendant ces 7 dernières années, ça ne compte pas!), il allait prendre cher, ou plutôt donner cher, en l'occurrence...

Il marcha à travers l'appartement, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant que le sol arrête de tanguer, il sortit en évitant de claquer la porte, car il savait que le moindre bruit un peu trop fort augmentais sa migraine.

Il descendis les escalier à pas de loup, toujours en évitant le moindre bruit. C'était son compter la concierge.

-Fuuuuulbuster ! Hurla une voix strident du fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussé.

-Oh non pitié Madame Han... Pas maintenant... Pépia Grey en se massant les tempes.

-Oh que si ! D'abord vous qui rentrez saoul comme un cochon ! Ensuite votre ami le cinglé aux cheveux roses qui met le feu à l'appartement ! Vous allez devoir payer les frais de réparation Fullbuster !

-Hum...

-Un millions cinq cent mille joyaux Fullbuster !

-Kooooaaaa ?!

Grey n'en revenait pas... tant que ça ? Putain... La salamandre allait lui payer ce coup là ! Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Tu as un mois.

Bon, un mois pour trouver autant d'argent, faudrait bien falloir à ce mettre au travail, mais avant cela il faut aller à la guilde pour régler ces comptes avec l'abrutis en chaleur, encore avant ça, faut-il encore décuiter.

Grey se dirigea lentement, difficilement, vers la guilde, lorsqu'il finit par arriver, le bruit fut tout de suite beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde lui sauta dessus.

-Grey ?

-Grey ?

-Grey ça vas ?

-Alors , ça vas mieux ?

Grey avait bien de la peine à localiser qui disait quoi. Il passa devant eux et les ignora, il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait Mirajane.

-Il est où Natsu ? Demanda-t-il à la barmaid.

-Parti en mission y'a pas deux heures de ça. Mais toi Grey, tu vas mieux alors ? Répondit Mirajane

Le mage de glace ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il s'isola dans un coin isolé de la guilde, où il était tranquille et où personne ne viendrais le déranger. Une foule de question se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il avait besoin d'être loin de tous ceux qui tentaient de lui demander si il allait mieux. C'est quoi cette histoire d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-ils aller mieux ?! Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus désagréable qu'un trou de mémoire lorsqu'on a la gueule de bois...

Alors comme sa ce débile était déjà partis en mission, quel trouillard. Bref, si ce débile était parti en mission, Grey aussi vas devoir y aller, et pour une mission à un millions cinq cent mille joyaux, ça devrait être une mission de rang S. Et il n'était toujours pas mage de rang S, donc il allait devoir faire équipe avec l'un d'eux pour payer les frais de réparation. Voyons voir... Cana ? Pourquoi pas, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas saoule 24h/24h, Luxus ? Non bien sûre que non, Grey n'est pas suicidaire non plus. Erza ? Sûrement déjà partie en mission. Guildarts ? Non plus. Ces missions sont bien trop dangereuses. Mystogan ? Enfin, Jellal. Non, il est sûrement parti avec Erza et Natsu.

Grey déprimait en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier, qui était déjà bien confus pour lui, lorsqu'une voix féminine le sortit de ses pensées.

-Grey-sama ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Jubia avec un sourire compatissant face aux yeux rougis du mage.

-J'ai vraiment l'air d'aller bien ?!

-Non, mais ...c'est que... je me demandais juste... si vous aviez besoin d'aide... Jubia pourrais...

-Trouve moi une mission à un millions cinq cent mille joyaux si tu veux m'aider. Dit Grey en coupant nette la bleutée.

Jubia sourit et tendit un morceau de papier à Grey. Un ordre de mission. Alors ça... Grey ne s'y attendait pas. Il accorda un vif sourire à la mage de l'eau et saisit le papier, il l'examina attentivement.

**UNISON RAID**

**Recherche deux mages dont la magie est complémentaire pour se battre contre un monstre de nature inconnue se trouvant dans le glacier Akuma au nord, près Azbane.**

**Récompense : 2 000 000 de joyaux.**

-Un monstre de nature inconnue ? Questionna Grey qui avait relevé le nez vers Jubia.

-Jubia a pensé que c'était dans un glacier cela ne devrait pas poser de problème à Grey-sama...Et puis nos magie sont complémentaire...et...et... vous pouvez gardez tout l'argent ça ne me gêne pas.

-Hum... Vraiment ?

-Oui, Jubia serait vraiment heureuse de partir avec Grey-sama !

Grey sourit, pour la première fois de la journée, à Jubia. Son sourire était sincère, il est vrai qu'elle pouvait être adorable quand elle voulait.

-C'est décidé, on y vas. Dit Grey.


	9. La voix des anges

Et voilà une petite songfic (et oui car j'aime bien ça ^^) mettant en scène mes OC , donc si vous n'avez pas lu « Les héritiers des fées » (en cours) de moi, eh bien peut être ne vaut-il mieux pas s'attaquer à ce one-shot, car gare au spoil ! ^^. Même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Vox Angeli ( et que c'est pas tout nouveau) eh bien je suis tombé sur deux ou trois de leur reprises pour lesquelles je me suis prise d'affection, m'en inspirant ainsi pour écrire cette fic. Désolé, mais cette fois je laisse un peu l'humour de côté, ne vous inquiétez pas : je reviens vite avec quelque chose pour amuser la gallerie, mais pour l'instant, Bonne Lecture CPL ! ;)

* * *

_[Ce passe après ma fic « Les Héritiers des Fées », mais aucun Spoil quant à la suite , un tout tout petit indice mais si vous arrivez à deviner la suite avec ça alors là chapeau parce que franchement ce n'est vraiment pas si évident que sa. Bref bonne lecture ;) ]_

* * *

Ce soir à Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Mary Justine et Jade Dreyar allait chanter. Ces deux là avait hérité du don vocale et musical de leurs mères. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, car s'était souvent elle qui m'était l'ambiance à la guilde.

Jade n'avait pas chanté depuis presque un ans maintenant, la dernière fois, c'était pour l'anniverssaire de son père, Luxus, où elle avait ému la foule avec une chanson magnifique « Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer », Alice s'en souvenait très bien, car elle aussi avait pleuré, cette chanson lui rappelant son propre père qui n'était alors pas encore revenu.

Jade était montée sur la scène sous les applaudissements de la guilde, le tournoi des grand jeux magiques approchait alors après tout ces entraînements, un peu de détente ne ferait de mal à personne, d'autant plus que le maître était mort depuis quelques mois maintenant, et Wendy avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de faire chanter Jade et Mary.

Ce qu'avait oublié Wendy, c'est que le jour où était programmé la fête était aussi l'anniversaire du défunt père de Jade.

_Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle ,qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie ?_

_Certainement pas du ciel_

_Lui raconter mon enfance_  
_Son absence,tous les jours_  
_Comment briser le silence qui l'entoure ?_

_Aussi vrai que de loin_  
_Je lui parle_

_J'apprends toute seule à faire mes armes_  
_Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser_  
_Si seulement je pouvait lui manquer_

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_  
_Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime_  
_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_  
_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_

_Je vous dirais simplement_  
_Qu'à part ça tout va bien_  
_A part d'un père je ne manque de rien_  
_Je vis dans un autre monde_  
_J'm'accroche tous les jours_  
_Je briserai le silence qui l'entoure_

_Aussi vrai que de loin_  
_Je lui parle_

_J'apprends toute seule à faire mes armes_  
_Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser_  
_Si seulement je pouvait lui manquer_

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_  
_Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime_  
_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_  
_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_  
_Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime_  
_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_  
_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_

A la fin de cette chanson, Jade était donc descendue de la scène, il y avait alors plus de silence qu'autre chose. Tout le monde avait très bien compris le sens de la chanson, pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça. En plus, Jade avait toujours eu un don pour chanter avec une tonalité vraiment triste et mélancolique. Ce soir là elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'applaudissement, mais cela reflétait presque encore plus son talent que l'inverse.

Ensuite était venu le tour de Mary, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa dernière aventure. Elle avait peut être eut quelques rapport pas très catholique avec un certains Ayron... Oui oui, le frère d'Ul. En fait, poussé par l'alcool et par des sentiments refoulés, Mary avait littéralement sauté sur Ayron, qui lui aussi s'en était donné à cœur joie. Cependant depuis ils s'évitaient l'un l'autre. Mais elle l'aimait, depuis longtemps, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une relation stable malgré sa beauté irréel. Car derrière tout ce charme, ce cachait seulement une gentille fille, avec une immense personnalité que peu connaissait, et qui cherchait encore son prince charmant. Elle était amoureuse d'Ayron depuis ses douze ans, lorsqu'elle avait été envoyé chez les lamia scale pour chercher Ayron et Ul et les présenter aux autres membres de la guilde. Comme elle faisait parti des plus grandes, elle et Jade y était allé. Et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter, s'amuser et rire avec Ayron . Depuis il hantait ses pensées. Aujourd'hui elle avait dix huit ans, et elle l'aimait toujours...

Comme elle maîtrisait la magie stéllaire, celle où l'on peut maîtriser la lune et les étoiles, elle choisit la chanson « J'ai demandé à la lune » pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Elle s'assit devant le piano, et la mélodie démarra lentement.

_J'ai demandé à la lune**  
**Et le soleil ne le sait pas**  
**Je lui ai montré mes brûlures**  
**Et la lune s'est moquée de moi**  
**Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure**  
**Et que je ne guérissais pas**  
**Je me suis dit quelle infortune**  
**Et la lune s'est moquée de moiJ'ai demandé à la lune**  
**Si tu voulais encore de moi**  
**Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude**  
**De m'occuper des cas comme ça"**  
**Et toi et moi**  
**On était tellement sûr**  
**Et on se disait quelques fois**  
**Que c'était juste une aventure**  
**Et que ça ne durerait pasJe n'ai pas grand chose à te dire**  
**Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire**  
**Car j'imagine toujours le pire**  
**Et le meilleur me fait souffrirJ'ai demandé à la lune**  
**Si tu voulais encore de moi**  
**Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude**  
**De m'occuper des cas comme ça"**  
**Et toi et moi**  
**On était tellement sûr**  
**Et on se disait quelques fois**  
**Que c'était juste une aventure**  
**Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Ayron avait reconnu le message derrière la voix d'ange de Mary . Mais il était le seul, car personne, ni Ul ni Demeter n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Cependant il était resté silencieux.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste rendu visite la nuit même à Mary, chez elle.

Pour tout avouer, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé cette nuit là, leurs lèvres étaient trop occupées. Cependant il avait eu une courte conversation, plus tard, où Ayron lui avouait que lui aussi n'avait pas osé lui parler et que maintenant tout cela lui semblait stupide, mais il avait aussi supplié Mary de garder le secret encore quelques temps parce qu'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de sa sœur.

Mary avait alors pensé (tout haut) « Quel trouillard ». Et Ayron avait rétorquer « Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable ! ».

Finalement au retour de la mission d'Otaro _(voir « Les héritiers des fées) _, ayant eu la trouille de sa vie (_et non je ne dirais rien Niark niark niark!)_ , Ayron s'était décidé à tout avouer à Ul. La réaction de cette dernière ? Hum...Suprenant pour le moins. « Ce n'est que ça ! » Avait-elle dit en pouffant.

Bon bref, tout c'était bien terminé.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent. Mary et Jade chanteraient ce soir, et d'abord Wendy allait faire son annonce à toute la guilde.

La dragonslayer céleste monta sur la scène au sautillant, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, ce soir, nous allons écouter nos chères Jade et Mary, qui nous interpréteront des chansons. Mais avant nous avons un numéro supplémentaire ! »

Là Mary était légèrement décontenancée, elle qui stressait parce qu'elle devait chanter en premier et qu'elle l'avait tout à fait oublier, elle n'avait rien préparer. Elle ne savait pas quoi chanter, mais si quelqu'un chantait elle aurait peut être quelques minutes de plus pour trouver...tiens Ayron avait toujours de supers idées pour les chansons ! La mage aux étoiles chercha son amour des yeux, mais personne...Pfff ! Jamais là quand il faut !

« Bon comme je le disait, reprit Wendy, ce soir nous avons un numéro en plus, accueillons donc chaleureusement notre ami, Ayron, qui souhait chanter ce soir. »

Heiiin ? Pensa Mary en faisant une tête de six pieds de long . Il sait chanter lui ?!

Puis Ayron s'assit au piano et entama sa chanson.

_******There's a calm surrender**  
__Il y a un abandon calme_

Effectivement, il savait. Et Mary n'en revenait pas.

_******To the rush of day**  
__Dans l'élan du jour_  
******When the heat of the rolling wind**  
_Quand la chaleur d'un vent houleux_  
******Can be turned away**  
_Peut être détourné_  
******An enchanted moment**  
_Un moment enchanté,_  
******And it sees me through**  
_Et il me comprend_  
******It's enough for this restless warrior**  
_C'en est assez pour ce guerrier agité_  
******Just to be with you**  
_D'être juste avec toi_

**__****And can you feel the love tonight ?**_  
____Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?__  
_**__****It is where we are**_  
____Il est où nous sommes__  
_**__****It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_  
____C'est assez pour ce vagabond naïf__  
_**__****That we got this far**_  
____Que nous en soyons arrivés là__  
_**__****And can you feel the love tonight**_  
____Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?__  
_**__****How it's laid to rest ?**_  
____Comment il se met pour le repos__  
_**__****It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_  
____C'en est assez pour les rois et les vagabonds__  
_**__****Believe the very best**_  
____De croire au meilleur_

_C'était trop beau. Mary n'en revenait pas. Son Ayron, à elle, lui chantant une chanson d'amour, sur scène. C'était tellement mignon. Tiens d'ailleurs cela lui donnait quelques idées._

_Ayron descendis de la scène, et embrassa langoureusement Mary avant de lui dire :_

_-Tu n'avais pas de chanson non ? J'espère que ça t'a donné quelques idées..._

_Elle lui sourit en faisant oui de la tête et fila sur scène, aux anges._

_Effectivement cela lui avait donné une idée. Une chanson qu'elle connaissait et savait jouer par cœur, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de chanter. L'une de ses préférés._

_****__The first time ever I saw your face_

___La première fois que j'ai vu ton visage_

_****__I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

___J'ai pensé que le soleil se levait dans tes yeux_

_****__And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave_

___Et la lune et les étoiles étaient les cadeux que tu donnais_

_****__To the dark and the empty skies, my love, _

___A l'obscurité et aux ciels vides, mon amour_

**The first time ever I kissed your mouth**

___La première fois que j'ai embrassé ta bouche_

_****__And felt your heart beat close to mine_

___Et senti ton cœur battre prêt du mien_

_****__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

___Comme le cœur tremblottant d'un oiseau captif_

_****__That was there at my command, my love _

___Qui était là quand je le demandais, mon amour_

**And the first time ever I lay with you**

___Et la première fois, que je me suis allongée avec toi_

_****__I felt your heart so close to mine_

___J'ai senti ton cœur tellement prêt du mien_

_****__And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

___Et j'ai su que notre joie emplirait la terre_

_**And last till the end of time my love**_

___Et resterait jusque la fin du monde, mon amour_

**The first time ever I saw your face**

___La première fois que j'ai vu ton visage_

Ensuite Mary fila vers son homme laissant la scène à Jade.

Lorsque cette dernière entama cette chanson, elle fit flotter ces auditeurs jusqu'au paradis lui même. Sa voix angélique et la musique planante était un véritable remède à toute la misère du monde.

_****__**On the floating shipless oceans**__  
Sur les flots d'océans sans bateaux  
_**__****I did all my best to smile**_  
J'ai fait de mon mieux pour sourire  
_**__****Til your singing eyes and fingers**_  
Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux et tes doigts chantant  
_**__****Drew me loving into your eyes.**_  
M'aient fait trouvé l'amour dans tes yeux.  
_**__****And you sang "Sail to me, sail to me ;**_  
Et tu chantais "Navigue vers moi, navigue vers moi ;  
_**__****Let me enfold you. "**_  
Laisse moi t'enlacer. "  
_**__****Here I am, here I am waiting to hold you.**_  
Me voici, je suis là en attendant de te serrer contre moi.  
_**__****Did I dream you dreamed about me ?**_  
Ai-je rêvé que tu rêvais de moi ?  
_**__****Were you here when I was full sail ?**_  
Etais-tu là lorsque j'étais en pleine mer ?  
_**__****Now my foolish boat is leaning, broken lovelorn on your rocks.**_  
Maintenant mon stupide bateau sombre, brisant mon mal d'amour sur tes rochers.  
_**__****For you sang, "Touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow. "**_  
Et tu chantais, "Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas, reviens demain. "  
_**__****Oh my heart, oh my heart shies from the sorrow.**_  
Oh mon coeur, oh mon coeur est emplit de tristesse.  
_**__****I'm as puzzled as a newborn child.**_  
Je suis aussi intrigué qu'un nouveau-né.  
_**__****I'm as riddled as the tide.**_  
Je suis aussi troublé que la mer.  
_**__****Should I stand amid the breakers ?**_  
__Dois-je rester au milieux des décombres ?  
_**__****Or shall I lie with death my bride ?**_  
Ou dois-je agoniser en attendant la mort, ma jeune mariée ? ?  
_**__****Hear me sing : "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you. "**_  
Entend moi chanter : "Nage vers moi, nage vers moi, laisse moi t'enlacer. "  
_**__****"Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you. "**_  
"Me voici, je suis là en attendant de te serrer contre moi. " _

Jade baissa un moment les yeux sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, et une fois la salle calme, elle ajouta

« J'ai... Enfin il me semble que j'ai entendu cette chanson venant du paradis. Elle me rappelle...Elle me rappelle que mes parents sont en paix là où ils sont maintenant et qu'ils m'aiment. » Dit-elle au bord des larmes, souriant vers son public.

* * *

_Note de l'auteure :_

_Re ^^_

_Bon je sais c'est pas terrible par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire pour le passé, mais comme d'autre trucs, je pense à cette songfic depuis tellement longtemps qu'il fallait que sa sorte un jour ou l'autre. Pour l'info, les héritiers des fées avance, doucement, je pense pouvoir poster la suite dans le courant de la semaine, au pire le weekend prochain._

_Enfin, hier, ayant une sorte d'illumination, je me suis rappelé qu'étant enfant j'étais totalement fan d'un film d'animation : « Le roi et moi » (1999). Surtout d'un certains petit gros assez marrant : Maître Rikiki. Pendant tout le film je me suis retrouvé devant mon ordi en mode : « Ah mais ouiiii je me souviens ! ». Bref j'étais trop heureuse. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis poussé par un élan impérieux de vous faire quelques petites suggestions si vous ne savez pas quoi regarder ^^._

_-_**_Anastasia_**_, film d'animation de Fox de 1997. ____Juste magnifique, toujours un plaisir à voir et à revoir__._

_-_**_The Lovely Bones_**_, ____Un film magnifique, que j'ai vu récemment et adoré. _

**_-Peter Pan,_**_ le film de 2003 (non pas Hook!), ____je sais c'est peut être un peu gamin, mais c'est vraiment un beau film malgré tout, et personnellement, je pense que cela vaut le détour_

_-_**_Pushing Daisies,_**_ série télévisé comportant deux saisons.____ On peut avoir des doutes, cela peut paraître un peu voir beaucoup niais, mais malgré tout c'est vraiment trop bien comme série. Les personnages sont attachants, et c'est super bien raconté grâce à la voix off à qui je ferais un gros bisoux si je ne conaissais._

**_-Twin Peaks_**___, __série de David Lynch 1991-1992,____ un peu (complétement) tordu certes, mais cela reste culte et un gros coup de cœur pour moi, tout comme le film « the fire walk with me » qui est tiré de la série._

_Oui je sais j'écris des fics, je suis pas là pour vous donné une "to watch-list". Mais comme même. Il le fallait ^^_


	10. Un nouveau restaurant

Coucou tout le monde ^^

Je voudrais prévenir que je suis désolé si je poste de moins en moins souvent mais vous savez bien...le côté école/cours peut prendre pas mal de temps parfois ^^

Bon, déjà, je dédis ce One Shot à Pigeonne :D Parce que même si à première vu tes idées peuvent paraîtres tordus, suicidaires et frisées la débilité profonde, elle sont excellentes (et oui vous vous souvenez des legos... XD) !

Alors une fois de plus je te remercie, et je te fais de gros bizoux baveux depuis l'écran de mon ordi ^^

Tout ça pour dire...Bonne lecture les CPLs !

* * *

Un nouveau restaurant viens d'ouvrir dans la petite ville de Magnolia. Le Mac Donald. Nos amis de Fairy Tail ont décidé d'aller y jeter un œil...

Natsu entra le premier dans l'endroit qu'avait indiquer Mirajane, suivis prudemment par les autres . Il remarqua deux choses . La première était que l'endroit était plein à craquer. La deuxième est que sa sentait vraiment bizarre là dedans . Une odeur qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient.

-Vous sentez ça ? Dit Natsu, le nez en l'air en reniflant.

-Sa ne m'inspire pas confiance ! Pépia Gajeel.

Reby lui pris la main pour l'inciter à avancer, ce qui ne le fit pourtant bouger que de quelques centimètres.

Mais il était vrai que l'endroit n'était pas très... comment dire... En fait il faut dire que c'était une sorte de petit salon dont le carrelage était dégueulasse bondé, littéralement plein à craquer, avec une immense queue, et des ballons qui flottaient un peu partout dans l'air.

-Bon allez un peu de motivation ! S'exclama Erza. Mirajane nous as dit de recueillir des informations je vous rappelle !

-Euh..Erza... C'est pas comme si on était en mission comme même... Dit Lucy.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est de la plus haute importance ! Insista Erza, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouais trop bien ! S'enthousiasma Natsu. Ninjaaaa !

La blonde préféra laisser Natsu et Erza dans leur délire et aller voir Grey et Jubia qui avait déjà choisit une table.

-Vous avez trouvez une table, bien je vais commander, leur dit Lucy. Vous, essayez de ramener Natsu et Gajeel.

Lucy s'engagea donc vers la caisse, vite rejointe par Reby.

-Gajeel aide Grey à calmer Natsu, alors je me disais que moi je pourrais te donner un petit coup de main pour commander !

-Merci c'est gentil, dit Lucy en remerciant sa meilleure amie.

Car il fallait bien l'avouer elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi commander. Il y avait bien un demi-millions de choses différentes. Mais bon, elle allait faire comme avait dit Mirajane « Surtout éviter tout les trucs trop bizarres, et demander des « cheeseburger ».

Lorsqu'après une bonne dizaines de minutes, leurs tours vint de commander et que la caissière leur demanda ce qu'elle désirait, elles dirent :

-Hum...heuh... disons quatre grandes frites et six cheeseburger !

La commande arriva, et cinq minutes plus tard les filles purent enfin poser le plateau plein à craquer sur la table.

Seulement à cette table il n'y avait que Jubia. Les autres manquaient à l'appel.

-Ils sont où les autres ?! Demanda Reby

-Jubia n'a rien pu faire. Dit la mage de l'eau en désignant l'autre bout du restaurant .

Lucy et Reby se tournèrent vers l'endroit où regardait Jubia. A première vu rien d'extraordinaire. Une piscine de balles multicolores. Sauf qu'au millieux de cette piscine, tout les gamins avaient pris la fuite, puisqu'un homme en caleçon en tenait un autre au cheveux roses par le col d'un air menaçant. A côté de tout ça, un dragonslayer d'acier, que la scène semblait bien faire marrer.

Reby se dirigea vers ce dernier.

-Mais Gajeel enfin ! Tu peux pas les laisser se battre içi, ils vont tous ravagé !

-Raah ! Mais non crevette calme toi ! Et puis au pire on s'est fous ! C'est marrant !

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama soudain Lucy, avant de se mettre entre Grey et Natsu qui se balançaient des balles colorées .

-Luce pousse toi ! Ce crétin des glaces à besoin d'une petite leçon ! Hurla Natsu

-Cet enfumé vas voir ! Je vais le refroidir ! Ajouta Grey.

Les balles fusèrent, après s'en être pris une, Gajeel se mêla à la bagarre. Reby le suivit. La blonde et la bleutée se retrouvèrent enseveli sous les balles multicolores . Tout comme Jubia lorsqu'elle tenta de les aider. Et cela dura plus d'une heure, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'Erza repointe son nez des toilettes. Qu'avait-elle d'ailleurs bien pu faire pendant plus d'une heure dans les toilettes! Voilà un mystère qui restera a jamais irésolu... Ils repartirent donc tous, furax, vers Fairy Tail. Mirajane fut tout de même un peu déçue. Lucy aussi. Reby, elle, s'en fichait. Les garçon eux n'en parlons même pas...

Mais finalement, ils n'ont même pas pu goûter les cheeseburgers...

* * *

Très court je sais. Je le referais peut être en version améliorée. Parce que bon... Trop de trucs a faire. OH GOD WHYYYY …

J'espère tout de même que sa vous a plu même si c'est moins bien que d'habitude (avis personnel).

Et sinon, je fais deux dédicace supplémentaire.

Pour résumé, ce drabble est dédicacé en premier à Pigeonne (pour ses merveilleuses idées (a propos désolée de ne pas avoir parlé des ballons de baudruche, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration chronique en ce moment)), à TOUS ceux qui lisent mes fics et autres (parce que je vous zzz'aime ,c'est tellement gentil de prendre du temps pour lire mes petits délires perso ^^). Et enfin je dédicace ce drabble à mon « Ninjaaaaaa » préféré ! (Miyo-Sama je suis sûre que tu sais où je veux en venir ! Ne te moque pas ! Et non je ne suis pas toute rouge! Et puis il est pas trop mignon n'empêche ! )

Sinon, Chacha1710, pour info, je ferais un One Shot durable sur le Loki x Lucy. Quand j'aurais cinq minutes ^^

Bizzzzous tout le monde ! :)


	11. Je t'aime Gajeel

Il se souvient lui avoir voulu du mal, lorsque sous les ordres du maître José, il l'avait torturée , puis crucifier. Il se souvient très bien du regard qu'elle lui avait lancer à ce moment là. Ses deux grands yeux noisettes remplis de larmes l'avait fixer avec une telle intensité... sur le moment il avait été interpellé, mais il n'avait pas compris. Maintenant il sait qu'il se souviendra de ce regard toute sa vie.

Il se souvient qu'elle avait été la première à le défendre lorsqu'il avait rejoint la guilde, il se souvient qu'elle ne lui en a jamais voulu, il se souvient qu'elle a toujours été de son côté . Il s'était alors mis à la défendre elle aussi, car même si il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il s'en sentait obligé.

Sur le moment, il avait mis sa sur le compte de la culpabilité, car il ne comprenait pas.

Il se souvient la première fois qu'il l'avait protégée, contre l'attaque de Luxus. Il avait tout pris pour elle. Elle était si fragile, il ne pouvait pas la laissée souffrir ainsi à cause d'un abrutis en colère. La souffrance causer par le choc électrique de Luxus avait été immense, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait ressenti pour la première fois de sa vie une étrange sensation. Il avait senti qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien, ce qu'il était sensé faire, et cela l'avait rendu heureux l'espace d'un instant.

Lorsqu'elle avait été sélectionné pour l'examen de mage de rang S, il avait d'abord été offusqué, parce que lui non. Mais après il s'était rendu compte qu'au delà de son envie de devenir mage de rang S, il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. Il fallait qu'il la protège. Une fois encore. C'est ce qu'il fit, et il n'en ressortirent que plus rapprochés. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte qu'il se complaisait à se trouver avec elle. Il aimait la voir sourire. Il suffisait d'un seul sourire d'elle pour tout éclaircir et anéantir toute la rage qu'il avait en lui.

Un jour, elle s'était approchée de lui, timidement. D'habitude il restait toujours seul au fond de l'auberge, mais cette fois, elle était venu le voir. Elle s'était simplement assise à côté de lui, et lui avait dis bonjour. Elle lui avait fait un sourire, et l'en avait presque rendu muet. Il n'avait presque rien dit. Il avait juste fait un vague signe pour lui répondre. Il était maladroit et ne savait pas trop quoi faire, cependant il avait aussi bien de la peine à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Un jour, il avait décidé de rester seul chez lui. C'était un jour de fête, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait être de trop. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes. Et quelqu'un avait sonné à sa porte ce matin là. Il fut surpris en ouvrant. C'était elle. Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire, et lui avait souhaiter un joyeux noël. Personne ne lui avait jamais souhaiter cela auparavant. Il avait ressenti un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il s'était senti important pour quelqu'un.

Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, mais ensuite elle le pris dans ses bras . Personne n'avait jamais fait ça non plus avant. Il se rendit compte à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. Il la serra lui aussi , aussi fort qu'il pu. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, mais lorsque ce fut fini, il fut poussé par un sentiment étrange. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il fut comblé lorsqu'elle répondit avidement à son baiser. Entre deux baisers elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

A ce moment précis, il pensa ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec elle.

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieure, il s'embrassèrent longuement, puis il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle avait été tout à lui et lui tout à elle, il avait enfin compris que lui aussi il l'aimait. Il avait enfin compris que le paradis ne pouvait se situer ailleurs qu'avec elle. Il avait compris que c'était elle la seule personne a qui il pourrait tout dire, celle qui quoi qu'il arrive sera comme une partie de lui même . Elle était juste ce qui lui manquait. Elle était comme son propre cœur.

Jamais il n'avait eue de sentiments pour personne si ce n'est la colère, la rage, la haine, la rancœur. Il découvrait depuis qu'il la connaissait une foule de sentiments tous plus magiques les uns que les autres.

Ensuite, dans l'après midi, il était allé avec elle à la guilde. Lorsqu'il était entré, une petite branche de gui avait poussé au plafond. Il l'avait aussitôt prise dans ses bras, et avait déposé un baiser passionné, mais tendre sur ses lèvres, oubliant le reste du monde. Puis elle avait murmurer trois mots dans son oreille.

C'est là qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait besoin que de ces trois mots pour exister.

« Je t'aime Gajeel »

* * *

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire aux fans du « pure et dure » Gajeel. C'est simple. Un peu de guimauve ne fait jamais de mal ^^_

_PS : il est évident que pour moi, au delà du mode « tu es le centre de ma vie », Reby et Gajeel s'éclate bien ensemble. Dans tous les sens du t__erme._


	12. Coup de foudre

_**Coup de Foudre**_

Les coups de foudre n'existent pas. Non, ils n'existent pas. Sauf peut être ceux de Luxus, et encore, ce n'était pas un "coup de foudre" dans le sens où on l'entend. Loin de là...

Lisanna n'avait pas eu de coup de foudre pour Luxus, non. Selon certains, le "coup de foudre" signifie qu'on tombe éperdument amoureux d'une personne dès le premier regard, sans même la connaître.

Eh bien Lisanna n'avait pas eu de coup de foudre pour Luxus, et idem pour le blond. Allons bon!

Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, ou plutôt vues, pour la première fois, Lisanna avait alors dix ans. Elle venait d'intégrer la guilde avec son frère et sa soeur, et s'était rapidement fait une place au sein de la bande de Natsu, au plus grand dam de sa soeur aînée, Mirajane. Luxus, lui, avait alors seize ans, et était en pleine campagne de rébéllion envers son grand-père qui venait juste de renvoyer son père, Iwan.

Le blond était un ados renfermé, agressif, et puissant, il fallait l'avouer. Il était déjà mage de rang S, et se fichait comme d'une guigne de ses congénères. Il était suivis d'une bande d'ados, eux aussi solitaires, étranges, et puissants. Le raijinshu.

Il y avait Evergreen, Bixrow, et Fried. Ils le craignaient ou l'admiraient. Voilà les seules sentiments qu'ils portaient à Luxus. Mais peu importe, car au fond, ils étaient tout de même des amis.

Lisanna jouaient encore à ses jeux d'enfants avec Natsu, lorsque Luxus étaient déjà en voyage pour les missions les plus périlleuses de Fiore.

Lorsqu'elle était "morte", si on peu dire, il avait alors vingt-et-un ans. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement avait été interpellé par la dépression générale de la guilde dû au décès de la jeune fille, mais lui, au fond, s'en fichait. Encore une fois.

Entre temps ils avaient été viré de la guilde, pour des actes de cruauté envers ses condisciples, et était parti, en solitaire, pour l'île Tenro. Lieu saint de son ex-guilde. Là où il pourrait réfléchir en paix.

Plus tard, alors que lui était toujours exilé, Lisanna avait été ramenée d'Edoras. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revu sur l'île Tenro, il avait vingt-trois ans. Elle en avait dix sept. Et là, il s'était surpris à s'étonner du retour de la jeune fille, et même à s'en réjouir.

Un jour il l'avait retrouvée, lors d'une fête à Fairy Tail, dansant à moitié nue sur une table avec Reby. Il l'avait vite fait descendre de là. Pourquoi lui? Parce qu'étrangement, il avait beau n'en avoir pas grand chose à faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il avait parfois l'impression de saisir quelque chose sur elle que les autres ne saisissaient pas. Quelque chose qui se cachait dans le coin de son oeil, refusant de sortir, feignant l'indifférence. Quelque chose que lui même avait parfois, au fond de lui. De la tristesse, de la souffrance.

Il l'avait ammné jusque chez lui, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à affronter sa soeur et son frère. Il l'avait laisser décuver, et pendant sa redescente vers le monde réel, elle avait confié à Luxus tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis trop longtemps.

Le blond n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer les psy, mais là, il l'avait fait. Elle lui avait dit que même si elle était là de nouveau, rien n'était plus pareille. Elle était invisible. Soeur de Mirajane, soeur d'Elfman, mais rien d'une Lisanna. Natsu aimait Lucy, ça crevait les yeux. Et même si il ne l'avait presque pas quitté au début depuis son retour, bien vite elle s'était retrouvée seule. Tout le monde la considérait encore comme une gamine faible. Ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était d'indépendance. Elle avait besoin de reconnaissance. Elle voulait, pour une fois dans sa vie, être quelqu'un.

Luxus avait bien compris toute ces paroles. Lui non plus, d'une certaine manière, n'était au fond que "le petit fils du maître de la guilde", "le mage de rang S". Oui, bien sûre qu'il était reconnu en tant que mage puissant, héritier potentiel de Fairy Tail, et tout le reste... Mais derrière cela, qu'y-avait-il?

Rien. Rien... Et rien!

Ils se fichaient de l'être humain. Lorsque Makarov avait viré son père, personne ne s'était soucié de lui. Personne ne se souciait jamais de ce que ressentait Luxus. Personne.

Pour la plus part des gens il n'était qu'un crétin ambitieux qui n'aimait rien ni personne, encore une fois.

Pour la plus part des gens, elle n'était une petite mage fragile à sa grande soeur, mignonne, gentille, mais rien de plus.

C'est ainsi tout naturellement qu'ils se trouvèrent. Se complétant parfaitement. Luxus apprit à Lisanna à être quelqu'un, comme elle elle voulait, et pas comme les gens voulait qu'on la voit. Lisanna apprit à Luxus à sourire pour bien d'autres motifs que la souffrance d'autrui.

Jamais il n'avait autant rit, sourit, et été bien qu'avec elle. Elle était juste ce qui lui fallait. Il l'aimait. Il s'en serait donner des baffes, mais il l'aimait .

Peu de gens comprenaient le liens qui les rapprochaient, certains n'osaient même pas penser qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Pourtant si, ils s'aimaient. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Personne ne cherchait à savoir, et tant mieux. Ils pouvaient jaser tant qu'ils voulaient. Les deux amants s'en fichaient. C'était leur histoire à eux. La source de réconfort qu'ils avaient trouvé pour échapper à la place qu'on voulait leur attribuer dans ce monde définitivement trop triste.

Finalement le monde accepta leur relation, même Mirajane, ce qui était un miracle en soit. Etre heureux est un luxe que peut de gens peuvent s'offrir, mais Luxus et Lisanna savait du plus profond d'eux même, que le paradis ne pouvaient se situer ailleurs qu'au côté l'un de l'autre.

Il a pris plusieurs années, a sommeil lentement, s'est abreuvé de la souffrance des uns et des autres, a attendu longuement, longtemps, mais au final, n'a jamais été plus fort. Un beau et magnifique coup de foudre.

Spécialement redéfinit pour coller à se merveilleux couple qu'est le LaLi.

* * *

**Bon OK, pour le coup c'était plus une sorte de comment... récit étrange plutôt que d'interactions entre personnages, ce que j'apprécie moi même beaucoup plus.**

**Un peu mélancolique non? Peu importe! Ce soir j'étais à la fois très inspirée et à la fois pas du tout! Ça me paraît bien triste dans le fond... et en plus j'adore écrire des choses plutôt humoristiques et jouer sur le caractère des personnages, surtout avec le LaLi, qui est un couple fantastique!**

**Luxus et Lisanna se prêtant bien à se genre d'histoire à la fois touchante, et qui font sourire de manière irrésistible, voir rire incontrolablement.**

**Et d'ailleurs je le ferais bientôt. Peut être un ou deux One Shots sur ce couple. Et oui, actuellement, je suis dans l'état d'esprit 'LaLi Powaaaa!". Mais peu importe encore une fois...**

**Pourquoi ais-je envie d'écrire sur le LaLi, parce que je viens de (re)lire la fic de Baella "Pour toi", une de mes favorites. Que j'ai encore une fois adoré "le patin du siècle" que Luxus à roulé à Lisanna, et que je ne me lasse pas de ces deux personnages...**

**Ne radoterais-je pas moi? Hmm...**

**Bref, si tu lis ceci Pigeonne, j'ai lu ta suggestion (qui date je te l'accorde, mais je suis débordée :p), j'en prend bonne note, crois moi! Mais comme je les répéter à maintes et maintes fois aujourd'hui, actuellement je fonce sur du LaLi. On verra après. A propos une suggestions de dernière minute, inscris toi donc sur le site! Qu'on puisse s'envoyer des PM, ce serait plus pratique pour comploter sur les One Shots. Quoi? Moi? Ais-je dis comploter?Moi? Non...Jamais... xD**

**Bonne année à tous et toutes! J'oubliais ^^...**

**Bref, bref bref bref bref. BIZZZZOUS les CPLs!**

**Kyoi.**


End file.
